


Killing Benson

by sapphicbruha



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbruha/pseuds/sapphicbruha
Summary: When an assassin and a cop cross paths, how long will they keep up this game of cat and mouse, especially when one starts to fall for the other?





	Killing Benson

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Someone gets shot in this chapter. And mentions of grown ass men doing some nasty shit to women. That is all.

Amanda successfully breaks inside the penthouse, slowly opening the door. She takes in all her surroundings, admiring the minimalist and urban setting, then enters the bedroom, settling the brief case down on the silk clad mattress, careful not to leave any prints.

 

As she sets up her tools—that being her silencer, gun, and bullets—she wonders why she is in this business. Assassinating was a constant waiting game; you wait for your victim to arrive and you finish the job quick. Patience was the one trait Amanda doesn’t possess. Maybe that’s what makes her excellent at her job; clean and quick kills. Not once has she ever tortured someone, she just ended it all right away. She felt neither pleasure nor remorse assassinating the people assigned to her, after all it is what they deserve, she’s just doing the world some sort of twisted favor.

 

Amanda’s thoughts were disrupted when she hears the door click and she settles down at the foot of the bed, keeping her eyes locked on the door. She focuses on the reason why she’s here and why she’s doing it.

 

_Prime Minister James, part of an illegal sex trafficking ring. Kill him, weaken their system. Weaken their system, easier to expose to the public._

 

He enters the room and without hesitation, she shoots him in between his eyes.

* * *

Olivia enters the bustling conference room of high profile figures and settles down on her seat.

 

“So what we know as of now is that the person of interest is a woman and we suspect that she knows the prime minister on a personal level—at least to the point where she owns a key to his penthouse.” The room gets loud again and Olivia leans forward, trying to listen to the FBI agent.

 

“Have you ran facial recognition yet?” She pipes in, the room only getting louder by the minute. No answer. One portion of the room tries to quiet everyone down while the other is either yelling or waiting impatiently for the arguments to stop, and Olivia grew exasperated at the situation.

 

“Instead of yelling over one another perhaps be quiet and listen just this once? Please?” She yells, shutting everyone up as many reclined back into their chairs. “I’ll repeat it again, have you ran facial recognition?”

 

“We have no matches. In the CCTV footage the woman appears to have black hair and a mole on her right cheek. And also, she is pregnant.” A burst of whispers erupted throughout the room and Olivia was astonished.

 

“Pregnant?”

 

“Yes, I’m assuming she is 3-6 months in.”

 

“Huh. So we know what she looks like. Now, what exactly are her intentions and why is SVU a part of this case?”

 

“We don’t know her intentions yet. However, we suspect that she is trying to put a major sex trafficking ring to light as she did lay out printed pictures of the prime minister with the missing twin sisters from Queens in a, let’s say, _compromising_ position right next to his body. There are more pictures of him and other gentlemen with, I’m assuming, underage girls scattered around the penthouse. That is where you come in; we need your help finding her so we can bust this ring.” Olivia sighs, speechless.

 

“Is that all?” She asks.

 

“Yes. Everyone is dismissed, I will call everyone as soon as possible for more information.” Olivia walks over to the agent.

 

“Hey, is it alright if I can have a copy of the CCTV footage?”

 

“Of course, lieutenant. We’ll have it sent over to you as soon as possible.”

 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” She nods and pushes through the mob of people, heading back to her precinct.

* * *

Olivia was working late that night, trying to find any clues to who this _vigilante_ might be. The only lead they have so far is the information she gathered from the FBI meeting. She sighs, bringing her hands to her face. This was a tough case; the killer was clean, every step was precise and calculated. She decides to call it a day and heads out to the local bar.

 

Olivia settles down on the stool, ordering her drink. Something catches the corner of her eye; a woman staring directly at her under the dim yellow light. A _beautiful_ woman _._ Olivia blushes and smiles at her before turning her head away. She receives her wine, focusing on it as she sloshes the merlot liquid around her glass and suddenly feels a presence right next to her.

 

“Mind if I sit down?” The woman from the corner asks, gesturing to the empty seat.

 

“Uh, go ahead.” Olivia studies her features; strong jawline, prominent cheekbones, cute little nose, nice soft lips. The one thing that was the most captivating was her eyes; as corny as it may sound, her eyes were blue like the ocean, and she would drown it.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” The blonde smirks, snapping Olivia out of her thoughts.

 

“I’m Amanda Rollins.” She puts down her beer and holds out her hand.

 

“Olivia Benson.” She accepts it, her hand staying a little longer than expected.

 

“So what’s a gorgeous woman like you doing in this filthy bar?” Amanda asks.

 

“Why’s a gorgeous woman like _you_ staring at women from the corner of this filthy bar?” Olivia quips. The other woman chuckles. 

 

“I didn’t realize I was staring.”

 

“Yeah, well you were.”

 

“So were you. It’s all good.” Amanda chugs the beer down halfway, and all Olivia could do was stare. The way she drank the bottle shouldn’t make her feel so flustered and hot, how her lips wrapped around the bottle, her neck slightly tilting upwards whenever she gulped, accentuating the sharp curve of her jawline.

 

“You’re doing it again. I’m serious! Take a picture.” Amanda laughs and smiles at the older woman. 

 

“I will not do that Ms. Rollins.” Olivia rolls her eyes.

 

“Well, your loss.” The two drink in silence for a couple of minutes, the tension growing thicker by the minute. The two share awkward glances at each other; one would stare, the other would stare back, and then look away immediately once caught. 

 

“Look, I can leave if you want.” Amanda slowly stands up, about to put her bill on the counter, but Olivia stops her as she grabs her wrist, pulling her back in close.

 

“Stay.” Olivia’s face was inches away from Amanda’s; asides from the stench of beer, she can smell her perfume—something like cashmere and sandalwood. It was strong, but still very soft and intoxicating.

 

“I like your company. Do you make it a habit getting under people’s skin right when you meet them?”

 

“I try not to, but only if they let me.” They stay in that position for a few moments, then Olivia speaks first, almost hushed, a whisper.

 

“Take me home Amanda Rollins.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to my wonderful beta Maddie and also to the Georgia Peaches™ on Twitter for helping me out with this fic.
> 
> This is basically a Killing Eve AU but with SVU. Go watch it on BBC America 8/7c, it's pretty gay and great.


End file.
